


Stuck in a Tight Spot

by Natural_Log



Series: Widofjord From My Head [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But nobody can see them I swear and it doesn't factor in, Desperate Caleb, Desperate Fjord, Episode 42, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Ep 42, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Log/pseuds/Natural_Log
Summary: After escaping the ship (now on fire), Fjord and Caleb get separated from the others and try to hide in a tavern stable. Sexy times happen in spite of the situation.----------It turns out I write pwp when nervous. This makes no sense in canon but also sex in a tightly enclosed space = nice.





	Stuck in a Tight Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I literally churned this out in a couple of hours wayyy too late at night. Went back at tried to catch any obvious errors but there might be a few I missed. Hope this helps tide people over until Thursday :)

Fjord was nearly tripping over his own feet, hoofing it across the courtyard and glancing back constantly to make sure Caleb was on his heels and the pissed off pirates weren’t.

“You see them?” he hissed, barely catching himself before slamming into a building, “You see which way they’re coming? Fuck this wall- how far back are they?”

Caleb ran into Fjord, though not at full speed, still trying to track their pursuers. “Not far back, we got a bit of speed dropping those barrels. Move, that way!”

They rounded the corner, then another, and came across another tavern, less lively in the early morning.

Caleb grabbed the back of Fjord’s jerkin, slowing him. “Act natural, like we belong there, ja? Sneak in through the stables?”

Already walking that way, Fjord nodded, continuing to look behind him as the sound of footfalls grew louder. They skidded into the hay, Fjord yanking open the first door he saw and shoving Caleb in before following.

Unfortunately he and Caleb realized two things simultaneously. One, the pirates were now filling into the area in front of the tavern. Two, this wasn’t a door into the tavern.

It was a small storage closet.

Caleb cursed in Zemnian as Fjord clapped a hand over his mouth, pulling Caleb sideways so they could both peek through a crack in the door. Several pirates emerged from the tavern and spoke with those following the Mighty Nein. A few moments passed before Avantika herself appeared, issuing orders and looking downright murderous.

“You dumped the book, right?” Fjord said under his breath, heart pounding in his chest.

“Ja,” Caleb was equally quiet, though he swallowed loudly and shifted slightly when he realized he could feel Fjord’s pulse at his back. “Nott took it after Caduceus disabled Veera.”

Fjord nodded, which Caleb could also feel. The tiny space was so cramped Caleb couldn’t keep from touching Fjord somewhere, hard as he tried.

“Shh!” Fjord pulled Caleb against him and leaned back as much as he was able as two crew members stepped into the stable.

Caleb was very warm, very afraid, and very aware of how close he was being held, as though Fjord could pull them into the very shadows and disappear. The arm across his chest was one thing- the hand on the side of his neck and face, clutching him to Fjords collarbone? Probably unnecessary.

He wasn’t able to complain though, as the two pirates swept by and took up a post at the stable entrance, barely out of earshot. The few horses nearby seemed unperturbed, for their part. Avantika stormed over and said, loud enough they could hear from their hiding spot, “Don’t let a single beast out of this stable! These two are shifty assholes- I want them found dead or alive.”

Caleb felt Fjord swallow hard. “Guess that rules out the possibility she would go easy on a lover,” Caleb whispered.

“Not her lover,” Fjord corrected. “More like a… plaything. Toy. She’s not entertained anymore.”

Something in the tone of his voice made Caleb wince. “I am… sorry,” he glanced out to watch Avantika walk away, leaving the two pirates standing guard to lounge on hay bails. “I assumed you were an… interested participant in those activities.”

“The first time I was. Or at least, at first I was.” Fjord let go of Caleb, letting him lean forward against the other wall for some space. “After that it wasn’t what I thought…” he trailed off.

Caleb frowned, unable to get a good look at his friend. “Did she hurt you, or-”

“No, no nothing like that. Not really. It just didn’t feel right. I’m not sure… I mean I don’t have that much experience to compare it to.” Fjord huffed a self-deprecating laugh, reaching up to rub his face.

“And then we made you go back… scheiße I am sorry, Fjord, I didn’t realize.”

“S’alright,” Fjord shifted his stance, trying to get comfortable. “Nothin doin now. Except wait I guess.”

“I will look for the others,” Caleb muttered and blipped into Frumpkin’s view. They couldn’t be that far, he realized, if he was able to see. Although his view was mostly of blue cloth. He cheeped, feeling Frumpkins frustration.

“Fuckin- Yasha put that down, we gotta hide right now remember?”

“I don’t like not knowing where the others are. What if Avantika-”

“They won’t get caught. Everyone else can literally make themselves look like anyone they want. We just gotta lay low until things calm down. Alright?”

“.... alright.”

Caleb blipped back into himself and found he was leaning back into Fjord for balance. “Sorry, ah, I was a little off balance there, I didn’t mean to-”

“Yer alright, I know you get dizzy switching back and forth. Beau’s close then?”

“Ja,” Caleb shook his head and leaned back into Fjord’s hold. “Let me message Nott if I can, is she is in range we can make a plan.”

Fjord nodded, nose brushing the back of Caleb’s head. He had to spend a moment fumbling in his pockets to get the copper wire out, made more difficult by the tight quarters. At one point he had to push his chest forward, trying to reach the piece of metal at the bottom of a pocket, and Fjord’s hands shot down to Caleb’s hips.

“Got it,” Caleb whispered, and straightened up. He spun the wire between his fingers before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Nott… Nott the brave can you hear me?”

Silence.

Fjord squeezed Caleb’s hips. “Maybe try Caduceus?”

“Mmm,” Caleb spun the wire again. “Mr. Caduceus, can you hear me?”

“ _Well hello Mr. Caleb,_ ” the gravelly tone replied, “ _It’s very good to hear your voice. Can you come to get me? I seem to be stuck in a sewer of some kind, there’s the most fascinating type of spores growing that I think might be toxic to breathe.”_

Caleb nodded over his shoulder at Fjord, leaning back slightly to peer through the door. “I am sorry to say Fjord and I are in a bit of a pickle ourselves. We remain hidden but there are some unsavory folk blocking our exit. I cannot reach Nott, have you heard from her?”

“ _Oh yes, Nott and Jester got away, as expected. She said they were going to try and get the Plank King to confront Avantika and give us a chance to escape. She did ask for you, I’ll pass along your situation. Any other news?”_

Caleb’s shoulders slumped with relief, though he was none too pleased to hear that his friends were heading back to that madman. Fjord squeezed his hips again, and Caleb finally realized how intimately they were touching.

“Er, yes, Beau and Yasha seem hidden as well and are ehm…. They are in range for me to visit my cat. If we need to do. That.”

“ _... Alright Mr. Caleb, I’ll wish you luck. Perhaps check in every once in a while? If I hear from Nott I can go ahead and pass on any message or instructions.”_

“Ja I will do the same, if the situation... “ Caleb tried to summon more moisture into his mouth to swallow. He was much more nervous all of a sudden. “If the situation develops on our end. Yes. Alright. Good luck. Bye.”

Fjord made a small amused noise, and Caleb felt his cheeks burning. “This is quite the pickle, isn’t it Fjord. Just two blokes, stuck in a closet, a very small closet, yes, quite the situation to be in. Hmm.”

“Calm down, no use panicking, they haven’t heard us yet.” One of Fjord’s hands slid up from Caleb’s hip to his waist. “Just have to keep quiet.”

Caleb thought back to the last time he was in a closet with someone telling him to keep quiet. Astrid had pulled him in to hide from Eodwulf, giggling and flushing from excitement and nerves. Caleb was also nervous, being so close to Astrid, the smell of her hair, her robes brushing him. They didn’t do anything untoward at the time, but it felt illicit to young Caleb.

It was nothing compared to how Caleb felt now, blood pumping in his ears, skin on slowly catching fire where Fjord held him, despite how cool to the touch Fjord normally was. He could hear Fjords breathing, slightly heavier than normal, could smell him and nothing else in the closed space.

“Quiet,” Caleb repeated, nodding dumbly. “Yes that seems important.”

Caleb wasn’t sure why he hadn’t felt jealousy before. When Jester clearly fawned and sighed over Fjord, Caleb simply felt affection for her. When strangers drew closer to his friend, he was only suspicious of ulterior motives. Hell, he had approved of Fjord taking Avantika to bed. And yet, at the end of the day, a look from Fjord, a sly wink, long-held eye contact would make Caleb’s heart skip a beat. The way Fjord showed awe at Caleb’s magic made something in him preen warmly. Once Fjord licked beer from his upper lip and happened to catch Caleb’s eye and the wizard felt his stomach swoop hungrily.

All of this raced through Caleb’s mind as he stood as still as possible, thighs touching Fjords, trying not to imagine anything untoward.

“Any idea what to do to pass the time?” Fjord finally asked, sighing quietly.

Caleb tried not to think of exactly the worst idea possible.

“Spose we could try and come up with a way out of this tight spot…”

Caleb thought about Sprinkles chasing after a feather, Jester giggling and happy. A good memory, for sure. Except, Caleb winced, that Fjord had been standing next to Caleb, arm brushing his.

“Little hard right now,” Fjord started, and Caleb nearly swallowed his tongue, “to come up with- Caleb are you alright?”

“Fine,” Caleb wheezed, pressing himself against the far wall from Fjord. “Just fine, trying to think as well. Of course.”

Fjord rubbed Caleb’s side comfortingly. “I know you didn’t sleep last night, you gotta be exhausted. Maybe try to relax? Who knows if we are gonna have to take off running to get outta here.”

Caleb nearly laughed aloud at the thought of relaxing. “I’m not sure how easy it would be to rest while there are men who want to kill us a stone’s throw away.”

Fjord tugged slightly, and there was no way Caleb could resist- he was, after all, fairly drained. So he leaned against Fjord again, the warmth of his friend soaking into his back, Fjord’s breath tickling an ear. “I’ve gotcha, just try and chill out, I’ll keep watch.”

Caleb settled, feet braced on either side of Fjord’s, practically sitting in the taller man’s lap. He finally let his head sink back onto Fjord’s shoulder, closing his eyes to try and maintain composure. “You are right, I am far too tired for this bullshit.”

Fjord laughed quietly in his ear, a low rumble that spread warmth through Caleb’s veins. “I feel like I’ve been hit by lightning myself,” he whispered, “I always get a bit of energy in the morning though, probably leftover from duty on the seas.”

“Heh,” Caleb chuckled, nearly half asleep already, “you said duty.”

Just as Caleb was about to nod off he jerked upright as a reflex, pushing back against Fjord to get his feet under him. Fjord bit off a curse, scrambling to pin Caleb’s flailing arms.

“Sorry, scheiße, sorry,” Caleb winced, patting Fjord’s forearm where it was locked around his chest. “I was slipping a little. Vardammt, are you alright? Did I-”

“Fine,” Fjord wheezed. “I’m fine. Just dandy. Let’s stand for a minute and just uh… stand.”

Caleb nodded, leaning back into Fjord’s hold again. Fjord gripped his hip with one hand, the other slowly releasing his chest.

“I could check on Beau again,” Caleb suggested, and began reaching into his pocket for his wire so he could tell her the situation.

“Just wait a minute-” Fjord tried, but Caleb had twisted to get his component and pushed his hips back, and really there was no avoiding what was going on at that point.

Caleb did freeze, shocked when he realized the firm bit on his ass was Fjord’s very obvious and unavoidable dick. And then Caleb remained frozen because that was exactly the last straw for his exhausted brain and it seemed he was unable to think anything, for maybe the first time in his life.

“Fuck, fuck, sorry,” Fjord was muttering, trying to squeeze his hips away from Caleb but only succeeding in making things worse. “Caleb, please, I’m sorry, just… I’m a morning person?” he tried.

Caleb didn’t move.

“And uh, all the excitement back there, get’s the blood pumping, you know what it’s like….”

Still nothing.

Nearly frantic now, Fjord scrabbled at Caleb’s sides, trying to will more space into their too small hiding spot. “And you were leaning on me, being all warm, it’s natural, especially when you start bending over and shoving your ass on me, there’s only so much I can-”

“Oh,” Caleb finally said, as his brain tried valiantly to come back. “So it is not me in particular? Or…”

Fjord did let out a small whine at that point, pushing his face into the back wall and avoiding looking at Caleb. “What answer will make you hate me less right now?”

“Fjord,” Caleb raised a hand and bumped Fjord’s shoulder. “I want the truth, please. No more hiding how you really feel about someone, ja? Not another Avantika.”

Heat was absolutely radiating off of Fjord at that point, and Caleb wished he could take off his overcoat. For more reasons than one.

After a few moments of quiet Fjord licked his lips. “It’s mostly you. But uh, I can try and turn around, make it less awkward?”

“Hmm, no,” Caleb replied, nonchalant. “Like you said, I am rather tired, and it’s easier for me to lean on you than try to stand in here for however long we need to hide.”

“So… you aren’t mad?” Fjord asked, voice small.

In response Caleb pointedly leaned back, resting his ass directly on Fjords hips, his back pressing into Fjords chest, head lolling onto Fjord’s shoulder. Though this time he kept his eyes open, trying to peer at Fjord in the dark. “I’m quite comfortable with this, to be honest.”

There was a long, tense moment to follow. Fjord looked down at Caleb’s face, so close to his own, yellow eyes glinting in the scarce light. Caleb waited, thankful he was too tired to be nervous as he probably should be.

Then Fjord moved, slowly, eyes locked with Caleb’s as he leaned down until their lips met. Caleb sighed, sinking further back, letting his weight fall onto Fjord as they kissed. Fjord’s mouth was so soft and warm, the small bumps of his growing tusks slightly foreign to Caleb. One of Fjord’s hands gripped Caleb’s biceps, holding him in place.

They parted, still silent in the dark. Caleb opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Fjord once more. He could feel Fjord’s heart pounding in his chest again, so he reached his hand up and brushed the side of Fjord’s face. “Good?”

“The best,” Fjord whispered, eyes wide. “I never…”

Caleb pulled him back down to another kiss, hand going into Fjord’s short hair to grip, and Fjord made another whining noise in response. A hand grabbed at Caleb’s hip, not pulling or pushing, just bracing as if Fjord was trying to anchor himself. Caleb smiled, deepening the kiss, licking into Fjord’s mouth lazily.

Fjord’s whole body tensed like he had been stung, and Caleb stilled, wondering if he had gone too far. But then Fjord wrapped his arms around Caleb like he was imitating an octopus, pulling him as close as he could and moaning quietly. Caleb did pull away for a moment then, hold a finger to his lips. “Shh,” he reminded Fjord, then began pulling off his long coat. His shirt had been thrown on haphazardly when they were summoned that morning. Fjord took advantage of this and snuck one hand onto Caleb’s stomach, tugging.

“Caleb…”

Smiling, Caleb leaned back and met Fjord’s mouth. Fjord was now intent, pushing into Caleb, diving into his mouth, nipping at Caleb’s lips. His hands wandered, over Caleb’s chest, touching his stretched neck reverently before one hand bunched into his shirt. The other drifted down, uncertain, to Caleb’s hip. When Caleb sucked Fjord’s lower lip into his mouth Fjord responded by pulling Caleb’s hips back and swallowing down a moan.

Caleb flushed, felt the hardness in Fjord’s pants. He leaned forward and took his weight back but pulled at Fjord’s hair to maintain the kiss. Fjord followed eagerly, releasing Caleb’s shirt to brace against the opposite wall.

This was, in Caleb’s opinion, very good, except he could not get hands on Fjord very easily. Perhaps that was for the better, the last of his brain cells thought as most of his blood fled south. Fjord should be in control now. He couldn’t resist reaching his spare hand back to squeeze at Fjord’s ass, however.

Fjord broke the kiss, panting silently into Caleb’s mouth, still holding Caleb’s hips against his with one hand. His hair was mussed. His mouth was shiny. He looked debauched and delicious, in Caleb’s slightly hazy opinion.

“Fuck…” Fjord whispered, trying to catch his breath, “is it always…?”

“Normally it doesn’t happen while your lives are in danger,” Caleb replied, “I can show you more, once we get out of this shit-town.”

“Yeah,” Fjord nodded, eyes locked on Caleb’s mouth. “More… yeah. And uh…. Now?”

He didn’t wait for a response, capturing Caleb’s mouth again. Caleb tried not to laugh at the eagerness, instead tried to shift his weight to something more comfortable.

Apparently that was too much for Fjord, who slammed his hips into Caleb’s without warning, shoving him into the wall fully. Now Caleb was the one trying not to pant, eying Fjord over his shoulder.

“Sorry- sorry I just… you-” Caleb caught his mouth again, covering the hand on his hip and urging Fjord to pull at him.

“Quiet,” Caleb whispered, and bit at Fjords mouth. Fjord surged up, covering Caleb with his body, rubbing his hips insistently into Caleb’s ass. Caleb lost hold on Fjord’s hand as it slipped, slowly, less sure than his other movements, towards Caleb’s crotch.

This was exquisite, Caleb decided. He braced both hands on the wall in front of him and held on. Fjord was eager like a starving man at a feast. In the back of Caleb’s head a word was ringing, bouncing around the empty space between his ears. He could only think of Fjord’s mouth as it slipped to his jaw, mouthed at the soft skin behind it, nipped gently at the cords of his neck. A more confident hand tucked itself onto Caleb’s sternum in a move that felt so intimate he thought he lost his breath completely. Then the other brushed against his cock and air was no longer a luxury that Caleb had access to.

“Fuck,” Fjord whined, and dug his teeth into the meat of Caleb’s neck. An apparent erogenous zone, Caleb thought faintly, too busy trying to get air into his lungs to think anything else. Fjord rocked against him, tongued at the flesh caught in mouth, one hand covering Caleb’s entire dick, the other reaching to Caleb’s peck in a strong grip.

Spots were dancing in Caleb’s vision when Fjord finally released his neck, biting gently up his neck to his ear. “Caleb,” he whined. Caleb felt his dick jerk at the sound, and Fjord let out a low sound like he had been punched in the diaphragm. “You… you’re so…”

“I’m going to explode,” Caleb hissed back, “Scheiße, Fjord, you keep touching me like this and I’m…”

Fjord ground his hips into Caleb’s ass again, pawing at his dick thoroughly. “I’ve never… I don’t know how…”

“Shut up,” Caleb hissed and nipped at Fjords jaw. “I don’t need… You are enough. More than. I like this roughness. I like…” Caleb bit his own lip. “I would lead the way, but take what you will. I’m close as it is.”

Fjord was rumbling, low in his throat, a deep primal sound. He slid his hand up Caleb’s dick slowly over his pants. “Good?” he asked, and the sound vibrated through Caleb’s chest.

“Ja.” Caleb gasped. He could feel himself tensing already.

Then the hand left, and Caleb immediately corrected himself. “Wait, I want-”

Fjord’s hand tucked itself along the cut of Caleb’s hip, slid under his smallclothes to brush against his bare cock, and Caleb’s forehead thudded against the wall. A moment later he felt Fjord’s mouth kissing the back of his neck. “Good?” the voice rumbled again.

“Yes, exquisite, heavenly, perfection,” Caleb wanted to say as Fjord’s warm hand cupped his balls before gripping the base of him and pulling upward so slowly Caleb could swear what was left of his soul was about to depart. Instead what came out was Zemnian gibberish.

Fjord thumbed the tip of him, testing the texture of his cock head, smearing precome lazily. Caleb felt like he was being dissected in a lab, the way Fjord moved so slowly, touching and feeling at his cock in exploration. Caleb stretched up onto the tips of his toes, trying to chase the hand as it finally released him, panting in frustration. “Fjord, mein gott, you will be the death of me.”

Fjord rumbled again, slowly pushed at Caleb’s pants until they loosened enough to fall. There was another pause and Caleb shivered, as warm as it was in the small space.

Then the hand not resting near his cock touched his ass, rubbing one cheek, testing its feel. “Caleb…”

“Fjord,” Caleb whispered. He heard clothing shuffle, the hand on his cock retreated, a shirt fell next to him and he nearly vibrated out of his skin. “Fjord please…” More clothing shuffled and the hand returned to his hip, a thumb rubbing the softness of his stomach.

A warm broad chest pressed into Caleb's back and he bit a knuckle to avoid making excess noise. Fjord lowered his mouth to Caleb's shoulder again, setting his teeth where he had bitten before. Both hands now gripped Caleb’s hips, explored the tops of his thighs. “Good?”

“I’m going to fucking punch you if you keep-”

Fjord bit slowly, pushed forward so his exposed cock was rubbing against Caleb’s ass, a hot brand that made Caleb lose what he was saying. His cock jumped in response and Fjord followed it, rubbing with both hands, cupping and feeling and squeezing gently. He was rumbling constantly, like a deep purr, spiking into a quiet moan when he felt how wet the tip of Caleb’s cock was now.

Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin when Fjord released his neck to whisper “I want to taste you,”

“Aren’t you?” Caleb replied weakly.

“No…” Fjord grunted, pushed his dick into the cleft of Caleb's ass, “I want to taste your dick Caleb,”

Despite the content of his words he sounded like he was in a dream state. Caleb’s cock jerked out another spurt of precome. “Oh,” he managed.

Fjord backed up, nudged Caleb's foot out a little wider, spread one of his cheeks out and slipped his dick between Caleb’s thighs.

“Oh…” Caleb repeated. It was the last word he was able to hold on to.

“Caleb,” Fjord closed the distance, his dick pushing up on Caleb’s as he thrust in. Caleb was already on the edge, the feeling of Fjord’s cock, searing, pressing up on his balls, was enough to make him start to fall over the edge.

“Oh,” he trembled, and Fjord took both of them in hand, mouth making a mess of Caleb’s neck, spare hand pulling at Caleb’s hip desperately.

“Good?” Fjord bit out, the desperation seeping into his voice.

In response Caleb tipped his head back and let go, heat rushing through his body, balls tight as his dick jerked in Fjord’s hand, shooting a mess onto the wall. He floated for a moment before realizing Fjord had clapped his free hand over Caleb’s mouth.

It was filthy, Caleb thought, coming back down from the high. He was being fucked in the closet of a stable, people searching for them feet away, Fjord trying to keep him quiet while his own grunts were growing louder.

And Fjord was growling. The grip on Caleb’s mouth didn’t lessen, instead pinned him back against Fjords body. The muscles in Caleb’s neck burned, pricks of pain where Fjord’s sharper teeth were probably breaking skin. He had released Caleb’s dick but was now back to gripping his hip, lifting him up so Fjord could pump his own cock through Caleb’s leftover slick mess between his thighs.

Caleb felt himself trying to get hard again just from Fjords desperation.

Instead he reached up, pet the arm by his face gently, tried to coax Fjord into release. The other hand dipped between his legs, found Fjord’s rigid cock tip, began teasing as it thrust.

It only took a few minutes of this before Fjord suddenly froze, and Caleb quickly grabbed his head and held it against his neck, trying to stem any sound.

There was no use. Even with his teeth sinking into Caleb’s neck Fjord wailed like a dying man, the sound echoing in Caleb’s ears and ensuring that he was, in fact, getting hard again. More importantly, the two pirates turned to look into the stables with confused looks. 

Fjord was still twitching, his cock jerking between Caleb’s legs as his own gave out. Caleb pushed Fjord back, trying to keep him upright. The hand over his mouth fell away and he turned to look at Fjord.

“Fjord, please,” Caleb’s brain, now flush with endorphins and blood once more, was frantic. He twirled his fingers and cast prestidigitation, clearing their spent seed. “Fjord!”

“Caleb, fuck, that was-” Fjord was coming back to himself, pawing at Caleb’s chest and trying to kiss him. Caleb had to pause, meeting Fjord’s mouth eagerly but quickly before hiking up his pants.

“The fucking pirates, Fjord!” He grabbed another piece of clothing, turning it over in the dark and finding it was a shirt. “Here, shirt!”

Fjord blinked for a minute, still glowing at Caleb as a shirt landed on his head. It would have been more endearing if Caleb didn’t see the pirates making their way towards their closet.

“Pants pants pants pants,” Caleb chanted, bending over sideways and finding the edge of Fjords pooled at his feet. He pulled straight up, trying to fasten Fjord’s pants around his waist behind his back while eying the pirates's progress.

“Shit!” Fjord hissed, apparently remembering where they were, and Caleb held up his hands.

“Finally! Disguise yourself! Now!”

Fjord dove into his own shirt, adjusting his pants while Caleb focused on casting his own spell.

The door flung open, light spilling into the closet and blinding them both.

Caleb cast a glance behind himself and saw a half-elf man with heavy five-o'clock shadow, blonde hair, dark skin, and grey eyes. Caleb nearly sighed- he had gone for an elf, tattooed, with red hair like his own.

“The fuck are you two doing in here?” one pirate spat, and Caleb tried to look flustered.

“They’re fucking, moron,” the other pirate laughed and pulled Fjord out. “Nice catch you landed,” he said to Caleb, who grinned.

“My thoughts exactly.” He winked, or tried to, and pulled on Fjords hand, “just a little too risky of a spot eh?”

The first pirate pushed them back towards the tavern, “Get out of here, fucking wankers, we’re on a manhunt.”

Fjord stumbled over a bucket and Caleb tried to pull him upright. “Hah, yeah, well, I’ve got a manhunt of my own to… finish…”

Both he and Fjord winced at the shitty response, but the pirates were already moving back to the entrance of the stable. As soon as they slipped out the back, Caleb slumped against a wall, sliding into a crouch.

“That was… a lot.”

Fjord bent over, leaning on his knees and breathing heavily. “Sure was. A lot. Shit.”

Caleb had barely caught his breath when a patrol rounded the corner down the block. He stood swiftly and pushed Fjord against the wall. Fjord sputtered, startled, but Caleb shut him up with a kiss.

The patrol passed with only a couple of wolf-whistles and a catcall. Fjord’s hands clung to Caleb’s waist like a lifeline.

“Too much?” Caleb asked when he pulled away. Fjord’s now grey eyes were wide.

“No, just… you look weird.”

Caleb huffed. There was a door a little further down the wall. It opened into the kitchen of the tavern, manned by only two. “This look like the front door?” one asked, and Caleb gripped Fjords hand.

“There’s a manhunt,” Fjord supplied, looking sheepish, “we didn’t want to get in the way of anyone.”

They managed to talk their way to the front, and then into a room. Caleb’s groping was more for show at that point, making any questioning onlookers either avert their attention or be mislead.

Still, when they closed the door to their room and locked it, dropping their disguises, Fjord surged onto Caleb, kissing him hungrily. “You tease,” he accused, pushing Caleb towards the bed.

“It was mostly for show,” Caleb grinned, grabbing at Fjord’s jerkin. “Are you not still satiated from earlier?”

Now, in the light, Caleb could see the open, hungry and desperate look on Fjord’s face. Like he had realized what he really wanted and had only a taste.

“Never.”

The word haunting Caleb suddenly cold-clocked him. _Consume_ . He remembered Fjord say, echoing a dark voice. Fjord pulled Caleb onto the bed, hands dipping into his pants, kissing him deeply. _Consume._ It echoed as Fjord kissed along Caleb’s body, hands exploring every inch. _Consume._ Caleb gasped, looking up into Fjords wonderstruck eyes, heart pounding as he tumbled into Fjords bed, into Fjord’s world, into Fjord’s hold.

_Consume._

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything I should fix let me know- or if you can think of a tag I should add. 
> 
> Also I just realized that one reason I am super into Widofjord pwp is probably because there's a half-orc in my dnd group where I play a pyromaniac. Hmm. 
> 
> Knowing that Widofjord sex is super unlikely? Not a big deal. Dying every week because of how much I love their interactions? Absolutely.


End file.
